


Bajo la piel

by LadyShizu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Demons, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu
Summary: A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Aomine sabía que no se había acostumbrado a él y que nunca lo haría. Kise continuaría siendo aquello tan incomprensible en su vida.





	Bajo la piel

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente FanFic forma parte del «AoKiMonth2018» organizado por el grupo AoKiLovers~ en Facebook.
> 
> *Perspectiva de Aomine.

_ Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, _

 

_ secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. _

 

Pablo Neruda

 

**. **

 

**.  
**

 

**. **

 

Eran casi las doce de la noche. El viento helado le golpeaba el cuerpo tembloroso, hecho un ovillo en el frío y sucio piso de aquel oscuro callejón. Sin embargo, no temblaba por las condiciones climáticas ni nada semejante. Su cuerpo convulsionaba ante la desesperación de querer expulsar aquello que le era tan necesario para sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo parecía a punto de arrebatarle la vida en cada ocasión. El sabor de una añoranza olvidada demasiados años atrás como para hallarle lógica, pero allí estaba, afianzada a él con indestructibles pinzas, ahogándolo en un mar de angustia del que nunca podría encontrar consuelo, mucho menos salvación. Los años le habían brindado resignación al hecho de que siempre estaría allí, acompañándolo por la eternidad, pero nunca pudieron ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a la desagradable sensación.

 

Se removió, apretándose el abdomen en un abrazo mientras se inclinaba más sobre sí mismo, resistiendo las nuevas arcadas. El piso a su lado, así como sus labios y mentón, estaba salpicado de una sustancia espesa, maloliente y negra como el alquitrán. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, sus dientes chocando entre sí, sus brazos y piernas flexionados buscando aplacar inútilmente las punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo, especialmente en su estómago.

 

Aunque en cada ocasión pensaba que por fin su cuerpo sucumbiría al dolor insoportable, sabía que no sería así. No tan fácil. Los ramalazos, si bien potentes, eran temporales; siempre terminaban dejándole un vacío incluso más grande que antes de ingerir aquello que lo provocaba. Nunca saciado y cada vez más hueco, en ocasiones se preguntaba el motivo por el cual valía la pena continuar, aunque realmente no pudiera darse fin aunque así lo deseara.

 

En ese momento, cuando el dolor se volvía particularmente insoportable, alzó la mirada hacia la entrada al callejón, donde la luz de un farol a pocos metros alumbraba lo suficiente para ver al menos los dos primeros metros del interior. Allí, de pie, se encontraba el motivo por el cual había decidido alimentar su orgullo con deseos de continuar. Apenas podía verle el calzado, así de agotado se encontraba que ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada más allá de las pantorrillas o el abrigo invernal que las cubría. Una nueva punzada lo regresó a ovillar el cuerpo, gimiendo en el proceso. Los pasos acrecentándose en su dirección le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. _Él_ se acercaba. Agitado, se incorporó tanto como su cuerpo repentinamente debilitado se lo permitió; el dolor dejaba paso al agotamiento extremo. Cuando su cuerpo no era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí solo era señal de que el dolor no volvería. Mareado y aún con náuseas alzó la cabeza, buscando el rostro más que conocido. Aunque no podía enfocar con precisión pudo ver que _él_ miraba fijamente el cuerpo inerte tirado a su lado, no había un sentimiento particular reflejado en su mirada, pero sus ojos brillaban con igual intensidad que el día en que se conocieron.

 

Allí, en medio de un maloliente paisaje teñido por la muerte y el sufrimiento, por la inmundicia, se preguntó cómo _él_ podía brillar más incluso que cuando se encontraba bajo el sol.

 

Entonces, como si anticipara sus pensamientos, _él_ se giró a verlo y le sonrió. Se hincó a su lado y le acarició el corto cabello desarreglado y húmedo por el exceso de sudor, allí, junto a la nauseabunda y espesa sustancia negra que había estado vomitando hasta pocos minutos atrás.

 

—¿Puedes levantarte, Aominecchi? —le preguntó con su voz calmada y suave, emitiendo vaho por las bajas temperaturas y con la punta de la nariz sonrojada, sosteniéndolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

 

La debilidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, así que _él_ tuvo que cargar con su peso hasta el automóvil aparcado en la acera. Y una vez dentro, recostado en los asientos traseros, se dedicó a mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Sus miradas encontrándose repetidas veces y una sonrisa unilateral que no se reflejaba pero que sabía que allí estaba. Aomine no necesitaba mirar aquel hermoso rostro para saber que una sonrisa lo surcaba.

 

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? —cuando por fin las náuseas cesaron lo suficiente, cuestionó sin más dilación.

 

—Mmm… ¿Intuición masculina?

 

Había un evidente tono de burla en las palabras dichas que Aomine no podía dejar pasar. No iba a hacerlo porque esa noche había decidido salir de los límites de la ciudad en la que ambos residían, y que _él_ estuviera allí justo a tiempo no había sido casualidad.

 

—Kise… —insistió, su voz ronca por el esfuerzo y ardor de su garganta.

 

No obstante, el silencio fue su respuesta. Quizá Kise nunca había dicho nada o quizá fue su consciencia abandonándolo antes de poder escucharla. De lo único que era consciente ahora era de que acababa de despertar y se encontraba en una cama con sábanas desparramadas en cualquier lugar menos sobre su cuerpo, y que la luz del sol lo golpeaba directo en el rostro. En cuanto reconoció el lugar, se sentó.

 

Las náuseas y la debilidad habían desaparecido. Le urgía un baño. Deshacerse de hasta el último rastro de repugnancia. Y todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con el dueño del apartamento.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

La primera vez que vio a Kise lo deseó tanto que sintió su sangre bullir. Fue también la primera vez que sintió aquello llamado _deseo_ de forma consciente. Así que se dedicó días a seguir sus movimientos, analizar sus horarios y así encontrar el momento ideal para acercarse a él.

 

La primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, con el cuerpo inexplicablemente caliente de anticipación, con los tendones sobresalientes y palpitantes, lo estrelló contra la pared de un sucio callejón y se dedicó a mirarlo entero, por primera vez tan detalladamente gracias a la escasa distancia que pudo notar, entonces, que era incapaz de definir qué estaba más apagado: sus ojos dorados o la descascarada pared tras él.

 

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la situación quedara al descubierto entre ambos, y con ella Aomine vio crecer un inusual fuego en los dorados ojos del hombre que había escogido de entre miles.

 

Una imagen que Aomine nunca podría sacarse de la mente.

 

Desde entonces, había dedicado cada segundo de su existencia a intentar descifrar las supuestamente imposibles reacciones que su propio cuerpo experimentó esa noche, y el posterior enigma en que se había convertido Kise Ryōta para él. O el misterio en que él mismo había decidido convertir a Kise. Lo cierto era que incluso tras meses de conocerlo, Kise continuaba sorprendiéndolo, destruyendo sus expectativas sobre él y transformándose nuevamente en un ser por completo nuevo ante sus ojos. Un extraño más.

 

Nunca terminaba de conocer a ese hombre. Y eso lo mortificaba.

 

Kise parecía ante sus ojos una sombra capaz de adoptar miles de características, infinitas personalidades, y nunca estaba seguro de cuál era la verdadera o a qué abstenerse en cada oportunidad en que se encontraban frente a frente. En algún punto, Kise transmutó a un rompecabezas que no había podido rearmar por más esfuerzos que hiciera. Y se había obsesionado con descubrir la figura oculta tras los cientos de piezas desparramadas a su alrededor, así quizá podría comprenderse a sí mismo, a las nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo.

 

—¡Ah! Ya despertaste, Aominecchi —desde el sofá y ya vestido para enfrentar las bajas temperaturas del exterior, Kise lo saludó con una mano alzada y la sonrisa más grande que podía formar.

 

Caminando hacia él, sentado frente al televisor, Aomine desvió la mirada hacia la enorme pantalla donde el noticiero informaba las últimas novedades. Con pereza se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apartándose de la frente los mechones de cabello mojado por la anterior ducha; sus ojos fijos en las noticias. Junto a él, Kise bebía tranquilamente de su taza de café diario, tan animado como todos los días.

 

—Junto al cadáver encontraron restos de sangre podrida, pero como no había cámaras cerca y nadie vio nada, todavía no saben quién es el culpable o qué ocurrió realmente —informó Kise, dando otro sorbo a su café. Al escucharlo, Aomine lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, redescubriendo aquel brillo especial en sus irises ámbares—. Se veían realmente alterados por la condición del cuerpo. Incluso los del programa de chismes llegaron a decir que la mujer parecía haber sido atacada por un animal salvaje. ¿Puede creerlo? —Rió—. Un animal salvaje suelto en medio de la ciudad.

 

Otro sorbo, y Aomine regresó la mirada al televisor. Las grabaciones del callejón sucio mostraban tanto como los encargados de cámara podían captar mientras eran apartados por la policía. Una mancha negra enorme y amorfa sobre el asfalto llamó la atención de Aomine. La marca donde la coagulada sangre podrida ya se había comenzado a secar.

 

Dichas imágenes lo regresaron a la noche anterior, cuando decidió abandonar la ciudad, buscando alejarse al menos esa noche de todo lo que lo mortificaba.

 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —cuestionó, su voz ronca por la molestia y su mirada fija en las noticias—. Te advertí que dejaras de seguirme. Mira lo que provocaste. ¿Acaso lo hiciste a propósito?

 

Luciendo realmente sorprendido, Kise separó el filo de la taza de sus labios y volteó a verlo. Aomine no lo miraba directamente, pero su visión periférica le enseñaba su rostro consternado dibujando una torcida sonrisa lentamente, para luego carcajearse durante siete segundos, los cuales se dedicó a contar con minuciosidad. Incluso lágrimas quedaron atrapadas entre sus largas pestañas.

 

—Ay, Aominecchi, eres tan gracioso —respondió, dejando la taza sobre la mesita frente a ellos, impulsándose hacia Aomine e inclinándose levemente sobre él, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban—. En serio, muy gracioso —le susurró, mirando directo a sus ojos azules mientras deslizaba una mano por su hombro directo hacia su nuca, dedicando caricias lentas y circulares, enredándose de vez en cuando sus húmedos cabellos azules entre los dedos.

 

Sin que pudiera preverlo, Kise actuaba así, para consternación de Aomine. Aquel hombre invadía su espacio personal, el físico y mental, y lo alborotaba en cuestión de segundos. Siempre sin previo aviso. Muchas veces hallándolo con la guardia baja. Aomine odiaba admitirlo pero eran más los momentos en que bajaba las barreras frente a Kise, y todas sin ser totalmente consciente de que lo hacía, que en los que ponía su cien por ciento en defenderse de lo que su simple existencia significaba en su vida.

 

Remontándose meses atrás, Aomine nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse en tal situación. Todavía recordaba los días en que el perseguir a Kise como si fuera su propia sombra lo llenaba de ansias y acrecentaba el _deseo_ de tenerlo para él. El placentero disfrute de saber que en la primera oportunidad podría tomarlo y hacer de él lo que se le antojara. Incluso la euforia del momento que consideró apropiado para por fin cerrar ese ciclo con el más exquisito manjar.

 

En momentos como ese, sin embargo, Aomine se cuestionaba quién había invertido los papeles y cuándo permitió que sucediera; por qué no se dio cuenta a tiempo. Absolutamente inmóvil, comenzaba a sentirse anestesiado por la cercanía y las caricias de Kise, cuando éste se apartó y la sonrisa amable retornó a su rostro con increíble naturalidad.

 

—Nos vemos en la noche. Yo traeré la cena, así que no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? —De un salto se puso de pie, tomó la taza y dio media vuelta, directo a la cocina—. Descansa.

 

Qué ridiculez. Aomine no necesitaba descansar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Los días de invierno lo desanimaban, en especial cuando nevaba. Su cuerpo podría no sentir frío o calor, al menos no producto del clima, pero la nieve siempre le recordaba la frialdad de desconocerse a sí mismo.

 

Durante años escuchó a otros desear poder borrar momentos de sus vidas. Dentro de él, sin embargo, a veces punzaba la necesidad de recordar su _yo_ previo al actual monstruo en el que se había convertido. Aomine solía detenerse a pensar en que el olvido podría ser el único consuelo que se les había permitido a quienes eran como él (porque habían más, muchos más) para que continuar les fuera más sencillo. Muchas veces lo agradecía, y otras más, no. Siempre quedaba la duda sobre lo que pudo haber dejado atrás.

 

Las noticias continuaban hablando sobre el cuerpo encontrado y las similitudes con los casos de ataques animales, siempre acabando en meras especulaciones. Aomine apagó la televisión y se levantó, rumbo al balcón. El aire helado le golpeó el cuerpo deficientemente vestido para salir en tal época en cuanto abrió la puerta corrediza; el sol había sido cubierto por nubes grises. Ese día nevaría.

 

Allí, a diecisiete pisos de altura, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda y mirando hacia abajo, pensó nuevamente en la gran diferencia de vivir en el departamento de Kise, ubicado en la mejor zona centro de la ciudad, al viejo edificio abandonado en el que vivió los últimos dos años antes de conocerlo. Kise se había encargado de llenar de cosas nuevas su existencia, muchas de las cuales todavía no conseguía comprender.

 

Desde la altura, podía ver el gentío moviéndose y confundiéndose entre cientos de colores. Vehículos conduciendo rápido y deteniéndose. Innumerables murmullos inentendibles. Sonidos demasiado familiares. Decidió, entonces, que quería salir de allí.

 

Aomine bien podría salir desnudo y no sentiría nada. La sociedad allí abajo, sin embargo, no lo vería con buenos ojos. Se vistió con las incómodas ropas invernales con las que Kise se encargó de completar el espacio que desocupó para él en su enorme y elegante guardarropa, y abandonó el edificio. Tan pronto como sus pies comenzaron a adentrarlo en la masa de gente, del cielo descendió lluvia congelada. Tan acostumbrados a ella los demás no se inmutaron por su «repentina» aparición. Aomine, por el contrario, se detuvo a mirar el cielo gris, con las manos dentro del abrigo negro y la bufanda blanca cubriéndole hasta la nariz.

 

Aquel día también había estado nevando.

 

Nunca había dejado vivir a nadie porque nunca se había sentido tan perturbado por otro ser humano. Fue hace un año, durante la noche y en plena nevada, cuando Aomine vio a Kise entrar a la habitación donde estaba, alumbrando con su teléfono celular. La repentina luz lo había incomodado demasiado, por lo que tardó algunos segundos en acostumbrarse para por fin poder reconocerlo: Kise Ryōta, el niño que había dejado vivir días atrás. Entonces Kise bajó la mano, alumbrando el piso, y bajo la influencia de los remanentes de luz lo miró de la forma más intensa de la que Aomine pudiera recordar haber sido objeto. Y supo que no se debía al hecho de que estuviera completamente desnudo frente a él en pleno invierno, o que efectivamente lo recordara como al hombre que intentó asesinarlo. Había algo más allí, en lo profundo de su mirada, que evitó que Aomine saltara para finalizar con lo que antes no pudo.

 

Sabía que debía acabar con Kise Ryōta si lo que pretendía era continuar con su decadente vida como había sido los últimos siete años, aunque esta idea también le resultara nefasta. Lo que hizo en su lugar fue simplemente mirarlo acercarse y quitarse el abrigo para pasárselo por los hombros. El roce de sus dedos acomodando la prenda inútil, tibio contra su piel fría; el hálito cálido y húmedo golpeándole la mejilla por la cercanía. «Ya está, ahora no tendrás frío», Kise había dicho con una sonrisa.

 

Aomine todavía conservaba el abrigo entre el resto de su ropa. Nunca lo usaba, pero allí continuaba, recordándole el día en que se volvieron a encontrar. Las memorias de ese día nunca lo abandonarían, eso pensaba constantemente.

 

—Gracias por su compra —la amable cajera dijo, entregándole una bolsa con la segunda única cosa que podía consumir: agua.

 

Aomine no llevaba mucho dinero porque en realidad nunca le importó el valor de la moneda, y menos podría importarle cuando su cuerpo era inmune a la temperatura ambiente, no enfermaba a menos que se alimentara con deficiencia e incluso así se recuperaba al cabo de horas o días, en el peor de los casos; o cuando el cansancio vencía su cuerpo y sólo podía recuperar la _vitalidad_ saciando su hambre con individuos que tenía a la mano y totalmente gratuitos. Sin embargo, Kise le había insistido tanto en que aceptara las tarjetas adherentes a las suyas y dinero en efectivo para gastar en lo que necesitara, que había acabado aceptando para dejar de escuchar su verborrea.

 

Sacó dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a la sonriente muchacha, quien giró el rostro dejando expuesto su largo y blanquecino cuello mientras la caja registradora tintineaba. Allí, mirándola, Aomine se preguntó cómo se sentiría el pulso del delicado cuello entre sus manos; a qué sabría la vida de ella. Si bien los segundos antes del infierno eran la gloria, esta no valía lo suficiente ni resultaba tan gratificante como para experimentar los tortuosos minutos posteriores dos días seguidos.

 

Tan pronto salió de la tienda de conveniencia, abrió la botella y le dio un trago largo; a pesar de toda el agua que había bebido en el departamento, el repugnante sabor a podredumbre continuaba afianzado en su paladar. Fue entonces cuando un elegante vehículo estacionó junto a él, muy cerca de la acera, y no necesitó pista alguna para saber de qué se trataba todo. Guardó la botella en la bolsa y abrió la puerta, ingresando al interior innecesariamente cálido del vehículo. Conduciendo estaba su _hermano mayor_ , Kagami Taiga.

 

—Tardaste —le dijo volviendo a tomar la botella, dando un trago más largo que el anterior.

 

—Cállate —respondió Kagami, con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar la mirada del frente—. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que eres un idiota!

 

—Ya. —Aomine bufó—. La mierda en mi boca no se va y tengo que aguantarte a ti ahora. Dame un descanso.

 

—¿En serio eres tan idiota para no saber lo que causaste? —Kagami estaba realmente enojado—. Por tu culpa, tendremos que cuidarnos todavía más.

 

Mirando al frente, Aomine escuchaba sin escuchar realmente lo que le decían. De un momento a otro la botella le fue arrebatada y el contenido se vació un poco en su ropa durante el proceso; Kagami la lanzó por la ventana, justo frente a sus ojos, y esta terminó dentro de un basurero de la senda peatonal. Kagami tenía excelentes reflejos; Aomine no se sorprendió.

 

—Dame eso. Te mereces que la mierda te persiga unas horas más.

 

—Tampoco es para tanto —gruñó, ignorando la humedad del abrigo polar que continuaba siendo igual de inútil que cuando decidió ponérselo—. Están exagerando un montón.

 

Escuchó a Kagami suspirar de forma pesada, como si buscara canalizar la ira por ese medio, y lo miró de reojo. Sí, estaba más que furioso. La arruga en su frente adornada por cabellos rojos y en el puente de su nariz se lo gritaba. Mirándolo detenidamente, Aomine llegó a la conclusión de que todos sus _hermanos_ poseían un atractivo imposible de ignorar, indudablemente una de las armas más poderosas que tenían para poder sobrevivir.

 

Se dejó conducir en silencio hacia la enorme mansión; un lugar más que familiar. Todo en ella le recordaba constantemente lo que había perdido, más que lo que había ganado. Cada pared, cada esquina, cada ornamento. Parado junto a la entrada, Aomine la miró con detenimiento. El primer recuerdo que tenía era en ese lugar; haber despertado en una de las habitaciones con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre seca y también húmeda, con el dolor más inimaginable azotándole cada ínfimo músculo. Antes de eso no existía nada.

 

Iba a dar el primer paso, cuando sintió una presión en el hombro derecho. Giró, encontrándose con la imagen de un Kagami Taiga preocupado. Aomine estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada cargada de angustia, había sido lo primero que vio al despertar, después de todo. Kagami había cuidado de él cuando despertó; incluso antes, según supo, mientras el dolor y la transformación lo mantenían en un hilo de consciencia-inconsciencia. Antes de que decidiera marcharse, Kagami y él habían sido casi inseparables.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió?

 

Si se refería al incidente con el cuerpo encontrado, del que no pudo encargarse negligentemente, Aomine no lo sabía, pero le resultó mucho más fácil decidir que sí.

 

—Alguien llegó y lo estropeó todo —respondió, moviendo el hombro para quitarse la mano de encima—. Ya no importa.

 

Subió las escalinatas principales, dejando atrás a Kagami y al ruido del motor del vehículo alejándose.

 

Una muchacha de la servidumbre lo atendió con una propiedad que le causaba náuseas. Aomine prefería la simplicidad, y en esa enorme mansión llena de reglas de etiqueta siempre se sintió sofocado. Agradecía, sin embargo, que el trayecto al estudio de Akashi Seijūrō se llevara a cabo en completo silencio.

 

Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron para él, el saludo no tardó en escucharse.

 

—Bienvenido.

 

Aomine no respondió, en cambio, se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones del fastuoso estudio y se sentó, esperando. Akashi se encontraba todavía tras su escritorio, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, esta puesta sobre unos papeles que a Aomine poco y nada podrían importarle jamás.

 

Varios minutos transcurrieron así, con la tranquilidad del silencio, hasta que el particular sonido de la silla moviéndose le anunció que el momento de ser sermoneado había llegado. Tampoco intentó girar el rostro para ver cómo Akashi caminaba hacia él con pasos y postura elegantes.

 

—Fuiste muy descuidado, Daiki —lo reprendió éste, sentándose frente a él—. Creí haberte dicho que debías ser cauteloso.

 

—No volverá a pasar.

 

Akashi guardó silencio, mirándolo sin pestañear, y bajo la observación de sus ojos Aomine se sintió intimidado. Era el poder que Akashi ejercía sobre él desde que lo había convertido en lo que actualmente era. Aomine no habría necesitado que Akashi se lo dijera, pues su instinto le gritaba desde ese día, desde que abrió los ojos, que la palabra del hombre frente a él era orden, era ley.

 

—En siete años nunca cometiste semejante equivocación —Akashi volvió a hablar, cruzándose de piernas—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Tuve que irme antes. Eso es todo.

 

—La situación no es la misma que cuando te dejé en aquel pueblo en América. Esto es una ciudad, Daiki; aquí no hay animales salvajes a los que puedas utilizar como chivos expiatorios.

 

—Ya sé. No volverá a pasar —repitió con dientes apretados.

 

—Claro que no volverá a suceder —Akashi confirmó sin dejar de mirarlo; la orden había sido dictada—. Ya puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo de todo.

 

La situación no le agradaba, menos cuando por más que quisiera su cuerpo e instinto no admitían rebelión alguna hacia el hombre a quien debía reconocer como _padre_. Cuando situaciones así ocurrían, se preguntaba cómo habría actuado el Aomine Daiki que ya no existía. El que nunca volvería.

 

La puerta del estudio se abrió sin aviso previo, mostrando la figura corpulenta de un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, de grandes ojos verdes. Era el extranjero que Akashi había traído cuatro años atrás de su viaje de negocios a Estados Unidos. El _hermano menor_ de Aomine.

 

—Ey, Akashi, ya es hora —le informó en un fluido japonés. Sus ojos curiosos se detuvieron un momento en Aomine y luego sonrió de forma torcida—. Pero si es Aomine Daiki, el que la jodió a nivel nacional. ¿Vienes a rogar perdón? Comienza arrastrándote, pedazo de mierda.

 

Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a vivir entre humanos, Aomine había aprendido que ese particular sentimiento que Nash siempre le despertaba era ira, la más pura forma de su ira. Ni siquiera por Akashi llegaba a sentirse así. Por lo que ante la nueva afrenta, se puso de pie con la intensión de ponerlo en su lugar; después de todo, a él si podía tocarle más que un simple cabello. No obstante, Akashi también se incorporó, ocasionando que ambos permanecieran en su lugar, especialmente Nash, quien era objetivo de sus inclementes ojos.

 

—Cállate, Nash —le ordenó—, y trae mis documentos. Rápido.

 

Acto seguido, Akashi abandonó el estudio, dejándolos solos y con la orden implícita de que si existía el día en que pudieran solucionar sus cruces, ese no era el elegido. Aomine era mucho más alto y corpulento que Akashi, incluso Nash lo era también, pero ambos estaban encadenados a él por el tiempo que durara sus nuevas vidas. Aomine, a diferencia del extranjero Nash Gold Jr., había decidido que continuaría obedeciendo las órdenes de Akashi sin permanecer a su lado, rindiéndole cuentas sólo cuando era llamado.

 

Escuchó a Nash chasquear mientras se dirigía a tomar los documentos de Akashi, siempre de mala forma y con gestos de molestia. Pero lo hacía. Y ver a alguien tan altanero y orgulloso obedeciendo de todas formas fue suficiente satisfacción para calmar su enojo.

 

Fue tras él durante todo el camino hacia la salida de la mansión, donde Akashi esperaba dentro del vehículo, sentado en los asientos traseros. Se detuvo para ver cómo Nash ingresaba al automóvil y se sentaba junto a él, cargando los documentos en sus manos. Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia Akashi, éste afirmando, y enseguida el vehículo comenzó a andar.

 

Si Akashi Seijūrō lo había convertido, eso quería decir que había conocido al pasado Aomine Daiki y que algo de él le había gustado. Ese hombre no actuaba sólo porque sí. Entonces, se preguntó si el nuevo Aomine Daiki había llegado a defraudar las expectativas antes puestas en su yo humano. ¿Y con Nash Gold Jr.? Siempre que regresaba a la mansión, Akashi nunca mostraba objeciones respecto a las actitudes incluso desafiantes del extranjero, ni siquiera parecía molesto o decepcionado con su propio comportamiento. Aomine sólo era consciente de una cosa: en todos los años de conocerlo, no había llegado a conocer realmente a Akashi Seijūrō, y en ese instante, con la imagen de Kise dándole vueltas en la cabeza y su nombre asomándosele por los labios, pensó que jamás sería capaz de lograrlo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Aomine no era conversador, de hecho, quien llevaba las riendas de la comunicación entre ambos era Kise. La razón por la que siquiera se hablaban era Kise.

 

Aomine no era conversador. Pero ver a Kise tan ajeno a su presencia, como si ni siquiera existieran en el mismo tiempo y lugar, lo desconcertaba. Desde su habitual lugar en el sofá individual lo seguía con la mirada. Kise caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono celular en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, la pantalla alumbrando su atractivo y serio rostro, reflejándose en los lentes de enorme montura que siempre usaba; y desde que había llegado del trabajo dos horas atrás, no le había dirigido ni una mirada.

 

—Kise —lo llamó.

 

Kise, por otro lado, le respondió sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro ni de prestar atención a lo que fuera que veía en el aparato. Incluso antes de que le respondiera, Aomine ya se había visto dentro de un sinsentido.

 

—Dime.

 

Los siguientes días se sucedieron igual, Kise y él conviviendo en dimensiones diferentes. Aomine pensaba constantemente en cómo Kise volvía a dar vueltas toda la estabilidad, y al mismo tiempo se sentía más relajado de lo normal por el espacio creado entre ambos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose inquieto por el silencio y la lejanía, siguiéndolo con la mirada en cada momento, en el más mínimo movimiento, como cuando se removió en el sofá mientras veía los diferentes canales de noticias sin encontrar algo que le interesara.

 

—Si tanto te gusta —repentinamente Kise habló, siempre sin mirarlo a la cara—, ¿por qué después pareces sufrir?

 

La luz del televisor creaba un efecto interesante en los ojos y el vidrio de los lentes de Kise. Allí, donde no había nada más que un vacío que Aomine ya había visto antes: la primera vez que lo tuvo tan cerca para poder nunca volver a olvidar la _nada_ que reflejaba su mirada.

 

—Siempre me lo he preguntado —continuó, su voz baja, casi susurrante—, pero podría continuar viviendo incluso si no me respondes.

 

—Entonces no te interesa —Aomine respondió.

 

—¿Es una pregunta, una afirmación o una muy sutil forma de mandarme al infierno?

 

La voz de Kise sonó burlona, incluso soltó una ligera risa, pero nunca lo miró. Aomine quería que lo mirara, así sabría que no estaba imaginando el sonido de su voz y que esa conversación sí estaba sucediendo, que Kise por fin lo reconocía.

 

—Siempre apareces cuando estoy _comiendo_ —le dijo, sin apartarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Por qué?

 

Fue cuando Kise lo miró. Apagó el televisor y se sentó correctamente en el sofá. Y lo miró. Lo miró tan intensamente que tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había juntado en la boca sin que se diera cuenta. Y le sonrió, como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que le provocaba. Lo siguiente que hizo fue caminar hacia él y observarlo desde su altura. Esbozó, entonces, una sonrisa cariñosa y le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, acunándoselas en la tibieza del contacto humano.

 

—Dime, Aominecchi —habló, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar con la luz que a Aomine tanto le atiborraba de curiosidad—, ¿de verdad no eres humano?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Entre la creciente debilidad que su cuerpo ganaba, el agua que sustituía pero no proveía, y Kise Ryōta, distante e indiferente, Aomine se había descubierto perdiendo fragmentos de recuerdos importantes sucedidos en segundos, minutos e incluso horas. Podía estar recostándose en la cama y luego descubrirse en la sala, sus dos lugares más habituales del enorme departamento. Su cuerpo, un autónoma por momentos, actuaba sin rendirle cuentas y salía eximido de toda culpa.

 

En ese momento le había ocurrido.

 

Aomine recordaba haberse sentado en el sofá y prender la televisión, porque el sonido del silencio era un constante recuerdo de lo que necesitaba y tenía vedado hasta que Akashi lo permitiera. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó, no sólo había obtenido una compañía para nada grata, sino que esta había traído un invitado. Sin esfuerzo y como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante, podía ver la figura de Kise y de esa mujer que traía de la cintura, riendo, susurrándose al oído. Pero sin importar cuánto se esmerara, le era imposible recordar el lapso en el que la escena cambió drásticamente. Ahora tenía a Kise sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sonriéndole mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Cada vez que se veía reflejado en ellos, Aomine se sentía más y más consumido por un abismo lúgubre que susurraba su nombre.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó entre curioso y desconcertado.

 

Si Kise comprendió el verdadero significado de su pregunta nunca lo demostró, sólo le sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

 

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Aominecchi —respondió, cruzándole los brazos por el cuello y acercando el rostro al suyo—. Sé que no te has alimentado en las últimas semanas. Estoy angustiado, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

 

—Ese no es tu problema —gruñó—. Deja de meterte donde no debes.

 

—Qué malo eres, Aominecchi. Lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti.

 

—Deja de hacerlo.

 

Kise comenzó a removerse, alzándose sobre las rodillas para acomodarse mejor. Aomine sentía su tibio cuerpo presionando el suyo, frotándolo, y la mirada ámbar cargada de un fuego que no había visto en semanas directamente conectada a sus ojos. Tan cerca. Sentía la respiración cálida de Kise sobre su rostro. Y cerró los párpados porque allí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación de letargo que lo invadía cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Lo escuchó reírse, quizá de la situación, quizá de él; pero reía suave y despacio contra su mejilla, golpeándolo con la tibieza del aliento. Luego contra su mentón, contra su pómulo, sobre sus ojos, a lo largo del puente de su nariz. Y repitió cada paso con el lado contrario de su rostro, con su cuello. Susurrando. Siempre susurrando en un idioma que aún no podía descifrar.

 

Gimió lánguidamente, acalorado. Y se preguntó otra vez cómo era posible eso si él no era capaz de sentir frío o calor corporal. O si acaso se trataba de su mente jugando con su cuerpo.

 

Gimió más fuerte por las caricias calientes sobre su pecho. Y abrió los temblorosos párpados sólo para ver nuevamente la sonrisa de Kise muy cerca de su boca, el aliento acariciándole los labios semiabiertos, sus ojos dorados mirándolo intensamente. Los dedos surcaban senderos delicados a lo largo de su pecho, descendiendo hacia el abdomen, tocando entonces con las palmas abiertas y dedos que jugaban a ejercer presión, introduciéndose en la hendidura de su ombligo, haciéndolo temblar. Aomine sudaba tanto como cuando estaba alimentándose, igual de agitado también.

 

Y no comprendía nada.

 

—Aominecchi… —Kise susurró acariciándole los labios con los propios. Un contacto tan sutil que podría nunca haber sucedido en realidad.

 

Un segundo después, Aomine se lo había quitado de encima y ahora estaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella desconocida mujer en la alfombra. Las manos le temblaban y la saliva escaseaba en su boca. Boqueó varias veces, sus centelleantes ojos azules en el cuello palpitante de la joven. Escuchó a Kise gemir a su espalda, pero no volteó a verlo. Nada le importaba más que el femenino cuerpo frágil y demasiado accesible para él. Con una mano tomó a la mujer por el cuello, ladeándole la cabeza con el pulgar presionando sobre la línea maxilar. Sintió el pulso en sus dedos y no resistió más. Le desgarró el cuello con los dientes y saboreó el dulce néctar de su vida. Kise gimió más alto. La mujer despertó y comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda, ahogándose en su inminente muerte. Kise volvió a reír. La mujer pataleó, intentando luchar por su vida, le arañó el rostro, los hombros, el pecho, pero no pudo quitárselo de encima. Cuando Aomine se separó, ella ya no respiraba.

 

La alfombra salpicada de sangre. Sus manos embadurnadas en rojo carmesí. Kise se acercó a él por la espalda y le susurró algo al oído, luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Arrodillado junto al cadáver, comenzó a gruñir por las repentinas olas de dolor expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Las arcadas lo condujeron inminentemente hacia el vómito. Negro y espeso, de olor nauseabundo. El sudor le corría por el cuerpo, empapándole las ropas manchadas en sangre y el desarreglado cabello. La erección bajó.

 

Sentado en el sillón, Kise observaba todo apenas pestañeando. Las piernas abiertas y los brazos sobre el respaldo. El cabello húmedo, el pantalón desabrochado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras Aomine emitía gruñidos cada vez más potentes, cargados de dolor, esta vez tirado en la alfombra, de cara a él. Siempre observándolo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

No se dedicó a contar los minutos que estuvo esperando allí, sentado en la banca de un parque en pleno invierno. Tampoco le echó en cara el tiempo que duró la espera, porque no le importaba. Nada le importaba más que desahogarse por fin.

 

Cuando Kagami se sentó a su lado, cerca de él, comenzó a hablar.

 

—No lo entiendo. —Su voz sonaba apagada y frustrada.

 

—¿Qué cosa? —Kagami preguntó.

 

Ninguno se miraba, ambos con la vista en frente, donde el camino estaba desértico y la nieve había comenzado a caer como llovizna en velocidad lenta, arrastrada por la briza hacia todas partes y a ningún lugar.

 

—Mi cuerpo —respondió, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras se sacudía la nieve del cabello. Volteó a verlo: Kagami llevaba un gorro negro de lana y un abrigo del mismo color cubriéndole hasta el cuello, y también había girado para verlo—. No sé cómo explicarlo.

 

Kagami levantó ambas cejas y posteriormente rió, echando la espalda en el respaldo de la banca, mirando hacia el cielo.

 

—Sigues siendo igual de idiota que antes —se burló, pero la sonrisa continuaba impresa en sus labios.

 

—Cierra la boca. —Bufó—. El idiota eres tú.

 

—Ya. Mejor cuéntame bien todo. Desde el principio.

 

Vagamente le explicó el drástico camino que había tomado su vida en los últimos meses, omitiendo tanto como pudo el nombre de Kise, no porque quisiera ocultárselo, sino porque el sólo nombrarlo desestabilizaba su raciocinio. En un punto del relato, Kagami había volteado a verlo y se había inclinado sobre los muslos, flexionando los brazos.

 

—¿Quién es? —Kagami preguntó, interrumpiendo su historia.

 

—No importa —respondió, mirándolo de reojo—. Pero quiero deshacerme de todo eso. Creo que sabe lo que me hace y eso le divierte… Jugar conmigo.

 

En silencio, Kagami lo miró como si analizara sus gestos, o como si buscara en su expresión algo más que le hubiera ocultado. A Aomine no le importaba.

 

—El _placer_ —habló nuevamente, con voz ronca—. Eso es, Aomine.

 

—Nh —gruñó como afirmación—. Ya sé eso, porque es igual que cuando estoy _comiendo_. Pero no estoy _comiendo_ en ese momento, ¿entiendes? Pasa sólo porque sí, o no sé. Se supone que durante la comida es el único momento en el que tenemos esas malditas sensaciones humanas.

 

Su voz sonaba frustrada porque en ese instante estaba realmente frustrado. No comprender su propio cuerpo lo llenaba de ansiedad. Todas esas nuevas reacciones que sólo aparecían cuando se alimentaba y de las cuales no era por completo consciente debido al estado de casi inconsciencia mientras lo hacía, lo bombardeaban en pleno uso de razón y el detonante era nada más ni nada menos que Kise Ryōta. Aomine no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con eso en sus plenas facultades mentales. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo acalorarse más que cuando la sangre fresca pasaba por su garganta, ni a la agitación, ni a aquello que llamaban _placer_ y que nunca había podido asociar con algo más que con la sangre humedeciéndole la boca. Y ni siquiera era dueño de sí mismo en esos momentos. Cuando estaba con Kise, sin embargo, sentía mucho más que simples deseos de desgarrarle la garganta y beber toda la sangre que pudiera. Pero no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que en realidad quería de él.

 

Kagami bajó la mirada hacia el piso, y Aomine notó cómo sus ojos enseguida adquirían una sombra singular, algo que había visto muchas veces en la mirada de las personas.

 

—Akashi me dijo que era normal —dijo, soltando un pesado suspiro por la nariz—. Mucho antes de que tú llegaras, pasé por lo mismo.

 

Aomine iba a hablar, pero Kagami continuó.

 

—Igual que tú, estuve muy confundido con todo, en especial con _él_. No pude matarlo la primera vez… Después no sabía si estaba arrepentido o feliz por no haber podido hacerlo. Y cuando menos lo imaginé, estaba completamente obsesionado con él. Llegué a comer comida humana sólo por él. —Rió sarcástico, como si en ese momento el sólo recordar le hiciera ver lo idiota que había sido—. No pude levantarme por un día completo. Nunca supe si se dio cuenta de lo que soy o no…

 

—¿Y qué pasó? —Aomine se había tomado el relato muy personal, estaba ansioso por saber cómo Kagami lo había solucionado. Cómo él podría solucionarlo.

 

Entonces, Kagami se levantó de hombros y emitió un sonido despreocupado.

 

—Lo maté.

 

No era la respuesta que Aomine esperaba, pero algo dentro de él le gritó que tenía mucho sentido, que era un buen camino a seguir. La otra parte, sin embargo, se resintió tras escucharlo. Aunque no dijo nada, su gesto lo delataba. Kagami lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

 

—Ya, no me veas así. Sólo desperté un día en su cama y él tenía la cabeza sujeta al cuello por apenas un hilo de piel. Por todo lo que viví pensé que sentiría _algo más_ , pero no fue así. Simplemente era un cadáver más. Así que todo lo anterior, las sensaciones, los sentimientos extraños, el _placer_ , desaparecieron por completo, a excepción de cuando _como_ , pero es lo mismo, ya sabes. No volvió a pasarme de nuevo y ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Nash había pasado por lo mismo un año después de que él se fuera, y también asesinó a _esa persona_. Akashi también lo hizo, muchos años antes de que siquiera alguno de ellos hubiera sido convertido. Esas fueron las siguientes palabras de consuelo que Kagami le dio antes de que nuevamente se separaran.

 

«¿Entonces, yo también lo haré?», se preguntó mientras terminaba de pagar por una botella de agua, evitando mirar directamente a todas las personas dentro de la tienda de conveniencia.

 

Kagami le aseguró que tras ver el cadáver todo se desvanecería, que ya no sentiría más. Pero en ese momento, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo siquiera se podía concebir la muerte de Kise Ryōta como algo probable. Aomine sabía que no quería ver desaparecer a ese hombre de deslumbrante presencia, por más que el mismo fuera el causante de aquellos sentimientos que como humano seguro habría tenido antes, y que ahora no debería poder experimentar así porque ya no lo era. Hacía años que no lo era y sinceramente no recordaba cómo serlo. El único remanente de humanidad que conservaban los suyos eran algunas emociones, ninguna de ellas capaz de llevarlos a experimentar sentimientos semejantes al amor o al deseo carnal. Incluso hablando o pensando siquiera en ambos, Aomine era consciente de que nunca podría reconocerlos ni aun suponiendo que fuera capaz de albergarlos. Podría leer y ver cómo eran dichos sentimientos, y aun así los continuaría considerando ajenos a él.

 

Kise era igual de ajeno a él. A Kise nunca podría comprenderlo tampoco. Sin importar cuánto lo mirara ni cuánto tiempo estuvieran juntos, esa persona frente a él nunca dejaría de ser un rompecabezas, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo y tomarlo con la guardia baja. Como en ese momento, cuando entró al departamento y fue una escena tétrica e infortunadamente familiar la que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 

Se detuvo en medio de la sala, la vista fija en la nueva alfombra, en la mujer inconsciente que yacía allí, con moretones en el rostro, el largo cabello desparramado y sangre escapando de la respingada nariz amoratada y de los finos labios con pintalabios corrido. El rostro con la expresión serena de quien duerme profundamente, con el rímel formando ríos negros a lo largo de las mejillas y sienes. La vio ahí, indefensa a los pies de Kise Ryōta. Igual que la primera vez.

 

El aroma de la sangre se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, estrechando su interior con brazos dulces y caricias que prometían ser reconfortantes. Tembloroso, aferró sus dedos a la botella, sintiendo una ola de calor inundar su cordura. La mujer en el piso, el ambiente saturado con fragancia férrea, Kise Ryōta mirándolo desde el sofá. Sacudió la cabeza, apresurándose en la tarea de quitar la tapa a la botella de agua.

 

Agua, algo que nunca lo revitalizaría, pero lo único que ayudaba a retrasar lo inevitable.

 

Curioso, Kise se levantó y, sin siquiera bajar la mirada, subió un pie lo suficiente para no tocar a la mujer. Luego el otro. Y continuó su camino hacia él. Pocos pasos que le permitieron cerrar la distancia. Le arrebató la botella de agua, la meció frente a sus ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro emitiendo una dulce y cantarina negativa, formando esa maldita sonrisa que siempre capturaba su atención. Entonces, ante su atónita observación, le quitó la tapa y bebió el líquido sin cuidado alguno, mirándolo a los ojos; el agua mojándole la camisa costosa, escapándose de la comisura de sus rosados labios.

 

Su mundo dejó de correr a la misma velocidad en ese preciso instante, sus ojos siguiendo el curso del agua que se filtraba de entre los labios y corrían a través del largo cuello, batiéndose contra el hueso de la clavícula; dos fulgurantes pepitas de oro clavándose en él, provocando.

 

Cada vez que tenía demasiado cerca a Kise, o cuando éste jugaba con su cuerpo, con su mente, ¿eso que sentía era _placer_? Aomine sabía que nunca sería tan humano como cuando se _alimentaba_ y luego sufría las consecuencias. Pero ahí, con Kise en sus brazos, se sentía más cerca que nunca de la línea que los dividía a ambos.

 

Regresó a la realidad al cabo de lo que parecieron horas. Sus dedos se hallaban presionando sobre la carne de la línea maxilar de Kise, ladeándole la cabeza. Sentía la respiración caliente sobre su palma, la vida latiéndole en el largo de su blanco cuello. Una radiante sonrisa, ojos brillantes cubiertos por húmedas hebras de oro. Un jadeo cargado de anhelo. Aomine le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, raspándole la piel con los sobresalientes colmillos, y lo sintió temblar.

 

La mujer sobre la alfombra, todavía inconsciente.

 

—A-Aominecchi —murmuró, tirándole de los cabellos con ansia—, ¿qué haces?

 

No le respondió. En medio de la nubosidad del _placer_ caminaba ciego y sordo. Ya no podía ver nada más que un trozo de caliente carne frente a sus ojos, el más apetecible que pudiera recordar, el más jugoso; los labios le temblaban de expectación, la saliva corría por su boca, deslizándose por su mentón y cuello. No podía oír nada más que la errática respiración agitada, el golpeteo incesante de un corazón escandaloso, la sangre corriendo por venas a gran velocidad, hirviendo, gritando por él.

 

Allí estaba de nuevo, su cuerpo sucumbiendo a sensaciones que continuaban siendo extrañas para su yo racional. Su yo que en ese momento se desvanecía rápidamente. Kise continuó acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, jalándole el cabello a veces, hablándole de algo que no podía comprender. Con la vista fija sobre la vena palpitante de su cuello, respirando prácticamente sobre él, Aomine sintió crecer un nudo en su vientre bajo, tan tenso que pensó que su cuerpo podría partirse a la mitad de continuar así. Los latidos del corazón que a veces ni siquiera notaba, ahora se estrellaban contra su pecho como balas, y tan irracional como sonaba, lo sentía también en la zona baja de su cuerpo, más allá del abdomen.

 

Soltó un jadeo agonizante cuando una mano se deslizó sobre su entrepierna, apenas el roce de unos dedos.

 

—Aominecchi —Kise habló bajo, casi gimiendo—, ¿de verdad estás seguro de no ser humano?

 

Pero Aomine ya no podía escucharlo. Deslizó su lengua nuevamente sobre la larga extensión del cuello frente a él, y permaneció así, quieto, sintiendo el pulso saltar bajo el tacto de la sinhueso; sus colmillos posándose apenas sobre la piel.

 

—¡Ah! —Kise soltó, su tono de voz evidenciando que al fin comprendía—. Entonces, soy yo, ¿eh?

 

La mujer todavía inconsciente sobre la alfombra. Kise se permitió reír por última vez esa noche, la mejor en muchos años; se lo merecía, era su auto-regalo luego de los tortuosos días de tedio absoluto. Aomine cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kise, pegándose a su cuerpo cálido, y se entregó a su risa suave y alegre, a las caricias que le acomodaban el cabello mojado de sudor.

 

.  


 

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto basándome en tres temas, dos de los cuales no me correspondían, por lo que son ilegales. xD
> 
> •Demonio  
> •Monocromático  
> •Believe/Creer
> 
> El prompt que escogí (porque ya habían tomado los mejores) fue #Believe/Creer, los demás… Bue, ya conté esa parte.
> 
> También lamento haber subido esto hasta recién (por la hora lo digo, ya que si hablamos del día…), tuve inconvenientes horribles que no me permitieron hacerlo el día debido. Y por eso también no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
